sweeny tood after death
by KeLlIeRaE
Summary: hovw u eva wounder wat would happen to the sweeny todd characters  well the ones that died  if the all met in hell. well i did.   more chapters soon. thanks for reading it. hope you like. it...! reveiw.! :D
1. Chapter 1

Sweeny Todd. What happens after they all died?

Sweeny: okay I have to spend eternity in this "hell" hole with those crazy bats!

Devil: yeah.. Ha-ha this is your punishment! Now be gone!

He vanishes in a poof of smoke!

"D**it!" he screams at the top of his lungs!

"Now see why I told you to wait love.. You got caught and by Toby no less" Mrs. Lovett says in a stand off way,

"Yeah but I got him.. And I didn't wait. I just let 'im have it!"

"Yes I guess your right love"

"Yes I am right my pet"

He looks around the fiery dungeon they are in.. "Where's Lucy?"

She points over in the corner where she lies sleeping.

He nods and walks over towards her.

"Lucy?"

She opens her eyes and looks up at the man she once loved.

"Benjamin.. I mean Sweeny… what do you want love?"

He smiles." You can call me Benjamin. It's fine. I want you to forgive me my pet"

she looks away. Then she looks back at him "you slit my throat.. You. You. Murdered me. You. Murdered all those people. But I love you Benjamin" she pauses "so I forgive you love"

she smiles bigger. He wraps her in his arms and begins to cry.

"Sweetheart. Don't cry please love"

"I'm sorry it's just that I've been without you so long. That I never would have dreamed we'd be together again here."

The smile on her face slowly disappeared.

Mrs. Lovett sneaks over to him while Lucy is lying in his arms.

"Aww how sweet the happy love birds are together at last.. what about me!"

"Mrs. Lovett, we are surrounded by miles and miles of fire and black ness. You wanna have another moment like back on earth"

"No. Fine, I'll just wait till the morning or when ever to finish this conversation

"Fine. Just let us sleep. Please my pet"

"Fine Love. Good Night".

The next day…

Sweeny sits on a black rock alone reading this message left to him during the night

The message reads: _Dear Mr. Barker,_

_I have found you here at long last. I have stolen you wife, your life. Just as you took my life with Johanna away from me. _

_ Sincerely JudgeTurpin! _

"Oh not again…this time. I will not show mercy!"

"Where are you going love?"

"To Find JudgeTurpin. And finish him once and for all! He stole Lucy. And now. He must pay." he grabs the razor hidden in his side pocket.

He runs off. In to he fiery pits off hell. She races after him." I'm coming to love"

She catches up to him and makes him stop.

"Love… what are you going to do when you catch him?. I mean he's already dead. There's not much more you can do."

He pauses and looks down at the ground.

"Your right" He sits down on the ground. Still staring out in to space "I don't know what I'm going to do."

" Easy now Hush love Hush. Don't distress your shelf what's your rush. Keep your thoughts. Nice and…"

He gets up and starts running with his hands on his ears and giggling "Not this shit again!"

She chases after him. They both laughing like they were teenagers again.

He trips over a piece of rock lifted up out of the ground. Mrs. Lovett falls on top of him.  
They laugh even louder. "Get off me" he says as he's laughing

"Ha-ha you know what love I think this is the first time I've seen you show an emotion other then anger in a long time"

he nods. "Yeah your right love. It is." He pauses "I guess I never had a reason to show any other emotion"

She blushes.

"Well Mr.T you know we don't have to go find Lucy. You know we can kinda just leave her with judge turpin.."

he stares at her. After a few minutes he wraps her in his arms. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lovett I do I need to find Lucy"

she looks up at him…she kisses him passionately on the mouth, "Benjamin, you know I can be twice the wife she is. Well was. I mean. I can if you would just give me a chance. You never acted like this with her. You know maybe. This is just. Fate." .

He looks at her, she still tightly wrapped in his arms. He smiles and starts to blush.

"Yeah maybe your right. But what if it's not. What if this is just. What do you call it. Umm." He pauses."Ohh yeah. Summer love". He looks into her eyes.

"then we can cross that bridge when we get to it. Love, come on. Lets just find away out of this. _HELL._ And then we can talk about it please."

"Fine but how do you get out of hell?"

she looks up

"You find away to trick the devil."

He grabs her hand and smiles. The begin to walk in the opposite direction. In to the middle of the fiery dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As they dragged on. The heat became unbearable. After 16 hours, with out food or water, Sweeny just collapsed in his tracks. Mrs. Lovett followed suit.

He felt a cool breeze brush up against his neck. He began to gain consensus. He felt something weird. He felt grass. He slowly got up and looked around. He was in London alright. But how? He raised his hand to his neck quickly. He felt the incision mark. But it was almost healed. his now beating heart bean to race.

Sweeny looked over at Mrs. Lovett who had a confused look on her face.

"'how'd did we get here?" she asked confused.

"I have no clue. But I'm gonna take advantage of it" he hops up and lends his hand. She takes it and braces her shelf for his pull. he began to help her up but lost his grip and he starts to fall. He quickly grabs her. Their faces become centimeter from each other. they just stay there gazing into each others eyes. Not wanting to look away.

Moments later they hear a familiar voice. Anthony

"Mr. Todd! Your alive!"

he runs up to greet him while still holding hands with joeanna who is barely keeping up.

Sweeny's attention was on a little hut. He walks right past Anthony . and walks up to a body laying on the side of the house. It was lucy. He bends down and examines her. there was a note besides her.

…

_**Now were even. Enjoy your time on earth. It will be your last.**_

…__

He threw the letter on the ground and sees the corps of his once love laying on the concert. He began to tear up. He could comprehend what had happened in the past few hours. But what ever it was he knew he would have to pay for it sooner or later.

Mrs. Lovett ran to him. and wrapped her arms around hi. "oh love I'm sorry." She said as her attention went to the letter. She picked it up. And read it.

"who did this?" she asked. It was a stupid question yes. But it didn't seem to phase him. "lets just go." He says emotionless as he gets up and turns to Anthony and joeanna.

He walked right up to joeanna. "Ello. It's been soo long since I last saw you". He smiled. And wraped his arms around her.

"yes I know father" she smiles as she looks up.

He was shocked "how di-"

"I could never forget Benjamin Barker" she interrupted him and smiled as she wraped her arms around him for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

_authors note... _

_howdy to anyone reading this.._

_I am having ALOT of WRITERS BLOCK! soo if you want to... give me ideas! Not Forcing you too or any thing.. just if you don't I have NO clue how long it'll be before I post anything! _

_Sorry for the wait.. I hope to get outta this funk I'm in and have some new ideas. Thanks for Readin' _

_Kellie Rae!~ =) 3 _


End file.
